Harry Potter - Truth of Magic
by kentrek1
Summary: Harry learned of his family and inheritance in the Chamber of Secrets. With the help from his friends and other heirs. He started to learn about the truth behind magic and it true roots. But with Voldemort out to killed him and Dumbledore wanting to control him, can he really be free. Bashing of MW/GW/HG/AD. Pairings HP/CD RW/? FW/GW/OW BW/FD CW/VK PW/PP NL/LL DM/? XH/RF/A


Harry Potter was sitting next to his best friend Ron Weasley his brothers in the Gryffindor common room. It had been two day since Harry had rescue there sister Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of secrets, but Harry had not told his full story. In fact Harry had complete lied to the Headmaster and his Head of House when he was asked about what happen in the Chamber of secrets. That was because Harry had need time to get everything ready and last night he had received a letter from Director Ragnok, who was in charge of Gringotts and in that letter was told the plan that Harry had wished to have set up was ready. But before that happen Harry knew that he own it to tell Ron and his brothers what really happen.

"Ok Harry we ready," said Percy was had just finish making sure that no one else was in the room. And setting up one of the twin's invention that allow them to speak with both Bill and Charlie. "Bill and Charlie can you both hear me."

"Yeah we can," said both Bill and Charlie though a crystal that was able to project there image or just allow them to speak with each other.

"Ok, thank you guys for taking time out to hear me out. I know that you all believe that I killed the basilisk in the chamber. But that is not true," said Harry. "The basilisk is alive and well and helped me destroy Tom Riddle diary, which was controlling Ginny all this year. The reason that I said it was dead was to protect it from others coming into the castle and using it."

"Ok Harry I think we understand but why lie to the Headmaster," asked Percy.

"That is simple Percy, he has been lying to me for the past two years about my family history and power," said Harry. "I found this out when the sorting hat told me that I am the heir to Godric Gryffindor and the Headmaster knows this. But that is not the only thing I was told Hermione is being paid to be my friend by my own money. But she is not the only one being paid money to befriend me, your mother and sister are too. In fact I have here proof that if I had not spoken the to goblins about my account before the end of this year a marriage contract between me and your sister would have to approve and I would have no choice but to married her on the eve of her eighteen birthday." Harry handed the letter and copy of the contract to Percy, he knew that Percy would understand it better then Ron and the twin's.

"I can't believe it," said Percy after reading it. He had shown the contract to Bill and Charlie as well. Both were shocked.

"Ok Harry I think we all understand why all the lies, but what does this have to do with us," said Ron.

"That is easy Ron," said Harry. "The sorting hat told me that the other heirs of important families was here. You lot are the heir to Sir Lancelot, one of the knights of Camelot. Which means that there is a few vaults at Gringotts for you." Harry did not wanted to tell them just yet that he was also the heir of Arthur and Merlin Pendragon. The sorting hat that told him that the story about King Arthur marrying the Lady Guinevere is just a fairy tale. Arthur married his soul mate and best friend Merlin."

"Harry does this have anything to do with the letters that Bill and I received today," asked Charlie.

"Yes it does," said Harry. "I wrote a letter to Director Ragnok and Bloodfist the first King of the Goblins to let them know what I now know. I was told that letters would be going out today informing every one of their inheritance."

"Well at least I don't need to open it now," said Charlie. "It has been a bust day here and I have had no time at all to myself. So I going to turn in for the night." And that was the last thing Charlie said. He cut his connection to the crystal off.

"Well as I need to catch the first international port key home. I too need to turn in," said Bill. "I will see you to two days at King Cross station."

"Well now that Harry has told us everything he needed to tell us I believe that we all should turn in before Professor McGonagall comes to check on us," said Percy before heading up the stairs to his bed.

Fred and George was thinking of all the secrets that the Lancelot vaults may hold, but only because the pair was thinking as way to use them for their pranks. The twin's left Ron and Harry sitting in the common room.

"Harry I know you to well there is something more you are hiding," said Ron.

Harry knew that Ron would know that he was hiding something. "Ok Ron yes I am hiding something," said Harry. "The Director told me that the people that I am living with are not my relatives. Well not all of them. I do live with my cousin his name is Douglas Rockwood but you know his as Dudley Dursley. His fathers was Sam Rockwood and Regulus Rockwood nee Black. Both were killed before Voldemort attacked me. I also have a cousin on my dad side called Alexander "Xander" Harris, he lived in Sunnydale." Hoping that telling Ron about these little thing would stop him from asking about the big things.

"Harry that is not all of it, isn't" said Ron.

"Ok Ron," said Harry. "I am the heir to both Arthur and Merlin and the next King of Magic. My cousin is mated with an heir to another knight of Camelot and a full blood vampire."

"Harry I knew you was special I second I met you," said Ron. "But what I was thinking about was all the looks that you have given Cedric Diggory this year."

Harry could not believe that his best friend was not thinking that Harry was hiding something like a second inheritance of lost family member, but was thinking about his best mate sudden interest in Cedric. Harry started to laugh and after a few minutes he spoke, "Well Ron all this year I felt a pull towards Cedric and it was not until the sorting hat started to tell me about my family history that I learned that Cedric is my soul mate. Both my parent and Cedric parents discover this during my only birthday. When both mine and Cedric eyes change colour to gold for a brief moment. But I have not really had any chance to speak with him as he is always followed around by Cho Chang."

"Well Harry you leave getting Cedric alone to me and the twin's," said Ron. "Nothing is going to get in the way of my best friend and future King love life." And with that Ron went upstairs to bed. Harry was alone for only a brief moment before he heard the footsteps of someone walking towards the common room. Just as Harry got up to head to bed, Minerva McGonagall walked in.

"Mr Potter you should be in bed by now," she said.

"I know Professor but I couldn't sleep," said Harry before faking a yawn. #

"Well it look like you are now sleepy so off to bed with you," she said. As she watched Harry walk up the stairs for bed something told her that the next few days was going to be something unforgettable for everyone.


End file.
